survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
""K"onsensya"
Title ""K"onsensya" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil makikita kung ano ang kayang gawin ng konsensya ni Kevin dahil sa nagawa niya sa kapwa niya mga kaklase. Character Highlight * Kevin Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Yannique as Noah * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as ''Patricia'' (Mentioned Only) * Trish as ''Trish'' (Mentioned Only) * Lander as Chris * Denise as Denie * Alfred as Alfred * Reine as Rain * Dawn as ''Jean'' (Mentioned Only) * Kat as ''Kat'' (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei Summary Hindi makapaniwala si Rain sa nagawa ni Kevin sa mga kaklase nila pero naintindihan din naman niya ito sa huli dahil ganon naman din ang gagawin niya at iniwan niya sina Jean at Kat para makapunta sa safety. Naintindihan din ni Denie ang sitwasyon ni Kevin dahil maging siya ganon ang gagawin kapag nandoon siya sa ganoong kalagayan. Nagmakaawa si Kevin kay Emman na bigyan pa siya ng oras para sabihin sa iba ang totoo. Sila Noah, Alfred at Chris ay nakaupo sa sofa at nagpapahinga. Sa kusina, naikwento naman ni Rei ang storya kung bakit wala ang ibang mga sisters kay Eva . Matapos ang paguusap, tinawag na ni Eva ang mga nakaupo sa sofa at pinatawag niya rin ang mga ibang kaklase na nasa itaas. Pagkapasok nina Noah, Alfred at Chris, nakita nila si Kevin na umiiyak pero natigil ang pagtatanong ng sumabat sa usapan si Chris. Matapos sabihin ng tatlo na kakain na, nauna na silang bumaba. Pagkababa ng tatlo, napagdesisyunan ng mga naiwan sa taas na sabihin ang nalalaman niya pagkatapos nilang kumain. Inalala ni Rei ang mga kasamahan niya na nagpunta sa manila. Maya maya ay nagsama sama na lahat sa kainan. Bago magsimula ay nagdasal na muna ang lahat. Matapos ang ilang minuto, natapos na ang kainan, huhugasan na sana nila Eva ang mga pinggan ng pinatigil ito ni Emman. Nagtaka ang lahat ng hindi nakakaalam habang ang mga nakakaalam ay inaantay ang sagot ni Kevin. Hindi nagawa ni Kevin ang pagamin kaya siya ay napatakbo palabas ng cloister. Hinabol siya ng lahat pero hanggang gate lang sila dahil sa mga pangyayari sa labas. Pumasok din ang lahat para pagusapan ang mga nangyari. Sa paguusap nila, napagalaman ng mga hindi nakakaalam ang pagiwan ni Kevin kina Patricia at Trish sa gymnasium. Napagdesisyunan ng lahat na ang mga lalake ang humanap kung nasaan man si Kevin. Binigyan sila ng mga gamit pangdefend sa mga zombies. Sa una, ang mga gamit na binigay ay mga hindi nakakapatay pero nang binigay ni sister Rei ang basbas, binigyan sila nito ng mga nakakapatay na gamit. Deaths * None Trivia * The only time where Kevin left the cloister was exactly 1:00PM * The only time where the rescue group tries to find Kevin was exactly 1:15PM *September 29 2013 (12:00 am - 1:15 PM '') , Intramurals day ang araw na iyon Other Character's Whereabouts James , Nick , Maria and Joy are just waking up by '''1:00PM'. By 1:10PM , the group tries to have a plan to escape the room. Nick got bitten somewhere between 1:15PM - 2:00PM '''then the group tries to escape the room and say goodbye to Nick by '''2:00PM. By 2:05PM, they saw Nick running, letting them escape while the zombies are distracted. By 2:15PM they went downstairs and see if there are any escape route but there isn't since there are too many outside and in the other side. By 2:20PM, they noticed a person on the laboratory then they knocked. By 2:22PM they were let in. By 2:30PM, the trio sleep out of tiredness. Anton, Eli and Rhea are currently at the laboratory waiting for rescue not until 2:22PM where they let James, Maria and Joy in. Arvin, Roy, Gabby and Jen are currently at the bus waiting for rescue. Justin, Jean and Marilyn are currently at ECE building waiting for rescue. Mel and Kyla's group are currently at Puregold waiting for rescue. Angelo , Julie and the others are currently at Cathedral waiting for rescue. Julie's Dad is currently at the radio room on barasoain and he sends off signals to other survivors that there are safehaven on Cathedral. Tricia and Shane are currenty at the Red Ribbon waiting for rescue. Philip , Jude and Jared are possibly talking for a plan to find survivors and do what ever they want to them. Con and her family were at some unknown area when the outbreak started.